A vampire enquirer
by thebutterflylion
Summary: Summary: Stefan makes it his responsibility to help a newly turned Caroline adapt to a vampire life style but the brooding vampire would be lying if he said he was expecting all her bizarre questions. A Steroline friendship one shot (guaranteed to put a smile on your face). Recently improved new scene and corrected grammar. If there's enough follows then I will continue.


A vampire enquire

Summary: Stefan makes it his responsibility to help a newly turned Caroline adapt to a vampire life style but the brooding vampire would be lying if he said he was expecting all her bizarre questions. A steroline friendship one shot (guaranteed to put a smile on your face).

Pink, yellow and purple surrounded him, his sensitive eyes couldn't help but squint away from the vibrant colours.

"Stefaaaan?"

The brooding vampire looked up to see a blond beauty staring at him with baby blue eyes; he could clearly tell dials were turning in her head. She was conflicted as whether to proceed and ask her question or continue to hide behind the tension filled silence.

"Yes Caroline," he said encouragingly.

"well….. um…I," she started.

"Caroline I meant it when I said I would help you through this, anything you need to know I'll answer truthfully; you're not alone in this," he gently caressed her hand in a typical comforting St. Stefan way.

"Fine, if you insist then here goes," she got up from her neatly done bed and made her way to her night stand and opened her draw and pulled a thick book over flowing with pieces of paper each sticking out in awkward positions.

"Err…Caroline what exactly is that book?"

"Oh is just my event planner, it just contains my cheerleader stuff and plans for events, and other normal day to day stuff" she replied while vigorously scanning sheets and placing it on her bed.

He looked down at one of the sheets that she placed near his hand; he scanned the sheet written in blood red "_must win…miss mystic falls….plan…will become queen…of stupid town_." Before he could read any further, the disturbing sheet was snatched away; he looked up to see a maniac Caroline smiling stuffing the sheet back in her "planner".

"Nope not that one," she said keeping her strained smile "you didn't read it did you because if you did I might have to KILL you" she said flashing him her best smile showing she was just teasing him (or so he thought she was) he returned a shaky smile as she continued to search through the book.

"Caroline what exactly are you looking for?"

"This," she goes as she simultaneously pulls out what he sees to be a numbered list "it's just a few questions I have about you know.."

"Vampirism," he states.

"Yeah….that, anyway," she said putting a façade back up with power.

She cleared her voice in an exaggerated way and continued, "Number one, am I now officially allergic to garlic now."

"Garlic?" he says clearly surprised.

"Yeah not that I wouldn't mind it's like bleugh anyways I mean, if I wanted people to be repulsed by me, I would were a sign, you know what I mean right? I was just asking cause it'd be kind of dumb if we were you know, just saying." he was finding it hard keeping up with her as she looked at him expectantly.

"Right," he can only manage to say one word as his mind still tries process everything that she had just said.

"Sooo can vampires eat garlic"

"What?! Yes of course we can its vervain that we're … uh…_allergic_ to."

"ver-vain," she tests words on her tongue "sounds French, what is it anyway."

"it's a type of flower" he watches as her quizzical expression turns into one of pure shock.

"SERIOUSLY!?," her unexpected outburst causes him to fall backwards.

"You mean we can survive sharp blades and speeding bullets but we're allergic to flowers and pencils are lethal?" this time when she looks at him expectantly all he could manage a nod as he once again sat back up on to the bed this time he settled for the far end of the bed (far away from a certain blonde vampire).

"That totally sucks, twilight makes being a vampire seem so much cooler and mysterious" she moans.

"You're better off watching Buffy it's closer to the real thing," she contemplates what he says taking it all in, he starts to think his finally gotten to her and that her outbursts have come to a stop when she somewhat screeches.

"OMG," she screams smacking the bed and throwing him on the floor in process, once again the ancient vampire finds himself falling off the bed, yet Caroline continues oblivious to his fall.

"Does that mean that I can't go church on Sunday, because I _**have**_ _**to**_ go church on Sunday, I mean I need to have a good image if I wanna win Miss Mystic falls this year. Don't you understand, I've been planning to go for the whole _I'm an angel and a saint look_ this year. What the hell am I meant to do now?"

Stefan smiled at her use of the word hell finding it ironic.

"Is my misfortune funny to Stefan!" she said close to tears.

"No no no, I didn't mean the whole church part I meant the whole having to be invited into someone's house and the whole a stake in the heart is lethal"

"Ohh, is there anything cool I can do other then win at track and being able to hold heavy weights" in determination to rid Caroline of her foul mood Stefan decided to tell her about compulsion, this naturally perked Caroline's attention. After Stefan explained what compulsion was a mischievous glint appeared in Caroline's eyes as she decides to get up walk up and down the length of her bedroom and start scheming.

"Soooo this brainwash thingy," she starts, Stefan nodded for her to continue already preparing himself for a nonsense filled speech "let's say there was this really mean bitchy cheerleader who never ever listened to me and gets my brilliant routines wrong and tries to steal boyfriends…...

"CAROLINE NO!"

"But Tiki deserves it" Caroline moans where as Stefan just shakes his head in disbelief thinking what the hell did he get himself into.

He found it strange that someone's personality could stay exactly the same after becoming a vampire. He guessed you don't always lose your humanity as a vampire. He laffed finding it ironic that he came there intending to teach a lesson when instead he got taught one.

"If I'm hungry can I at least have some of Tiki's blood"

Spoke too soon.


End file.
